Torchwood en Málaga
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: El equipo se persona ante una ciudad al sur de España para luchar contra un problema que se presenta. Jack, por el contrario, solo busca un lugar donde quedarse.


15 de Agosto de 2012

Málaga, España

15:30 P.M.

Owen se encontraba tendido sobre uno de los bancos situados en la calle más concurrida de la ciudad, Toshiko, que estaba sentada en el borde le abanicaba con una carpeta que llevaba encima.

—Como cojones puede hacer tanta calor… —dijo Owen presintiendo que en breve se iba a desmayar.

—Chicos, animaros… —dijo Jack lamiendo un cucurucho de fresa que había comprado en la heladería que se encontraba frente a Owen —. Es verano, una de las dependientas me ha dicho que esta noche comienza la feria, con lo que te gusta la marcha…

Owen se incorporó y miró a su jefe. Llevaba el pantalón largo, la camisa de manga larga, la gabardina y… ¡NO SUDABA! Estaban casi a cuarenta grados y hacía un aire caliente que agobiaba y Jack no sudaba.

—Te odio —le dijo Owen antes de darle un trago al agua de su botella que se le había quedado caliente.

Ianto apareció tras Jack comiéndose una tarrina de chocolate y nueces.

—¿Estás seguro de que será esta noche? —le preguntó.

Gwen llegó comiéndose un bocadillo de Jamón serrano más feliz que una perdiz.

—Gwen, ¡a saber de donde habrá salido ese cerdo! —dijo Toshiko sorprendida.

—De un matadero probablemente. No me importa. Está rico —dijo mientras seguía comiéndose el bocadillo.

—Justo en esta calle se abrirá una fisura espacio temporal que hará llegar a Atila y los hunos. Gracias a este evento los hunos habrán conseguido armas alienígenas, por eso van a pasar a esta época, así que debemos de detenerlos si no queremos que la destrucción de la ciudad se lleve a cabo.

—No sé Jack, ¿no crees que un poquito del frío de Siberia estaría bien? —preguntó Owen suspirando.

—Los humanos sois unos quejicas… —dijo Jack divertido terminándose su helado

—_Ay Dios mío… Estos ingleses —_dijo una mujer mayor pasando por su vera —. _Se creen que aquí hace tanto frío como en su país. Les va a dar un colorín…_

Jack se volvió hacia la mujer y rio.

—Ianto y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo. Apañaros —dijo antes de poner rumbo al mar.

Ianto le sonrió y se fue tras Jack.

—En serio, ¿cómo puede irse a pasear tan tranquilo sabiendo lo que ocurrirá?

—Irá a tirarse a Ianto en la playa… —comentó Toshiko.

—Creo que es Ianto quien se tira a Jack —murmuró Gwen distraída sintiendo la mirada de Owen y Toshiko en su cara —. Bueno, ¿y qué? Una vez les pillé y…

Mientras, cerca de la playa, Jack caminaba mientras Ianto lo seguía.

—¿No crees que este sería un buen lugar donde quedarse? —murmuró mirando al mar.

Ianto le alcanzó.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

Jack tomó aire y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Es una buena ciudad, hace buen tiempo…

—Jack, estamos a 40ºC —le recordó Ianto mientras sonreía.

—Hace mejor tiempo que en Cardiff, mayores días de sol. Podremos disfrutar más en la playa, hay buena comida, gente muy simpática…

—Jack, no sé español. Venirnos a un nuevo país, dejar el trabajo sin tener ni idea de las costumbres de este lugar ni del idioma…

—Nuestro trabajo no tiene paro —comentó Jack divertido mientras le sonreía.

Ianto se colocó frente a Jack y le puso bien el cuello de la camisa.

—Jack. Me gusta mi trabajo, me gusta el clima de Cardiff y soy feliz allí —dijo mientras le miraba.

Jack sonrió y le dio un beso.

—Hace una calor horrible —dijo riéndose.

—Claro que hace una calor horrible y el aire que sopla… Eso no me anima a quedarme aquí… —dijo Ianto con una sonrisa.

Jack rio. Le dio una palmada en el pecho y salió corriendo hacia la arena.

—¡TU LA LLEVAS! —gritó.

Ianto suspiró profundamente y salió corriendo tras él. Jack y sus puñeteras manías

Horas más tarde, sobre la madrugada. Torchwood se encontraba en el centro de la plaza donde iba ha aparecer la grieta. El suelo llevaba temblando ligeramente desde hace diez minutos y el cuerpo de policía que había al principio de la calle se había trasladado allí junto a Torchwood para ir avisando a los transeúntes y pidiéndoles que fueran a casa.

Gwen comprobaba información en unos informes, Toshiko se encargaba en su portátil de bloquear los archivos de noticias, blogs o twitters. Owen admiraba el cielo por si se formaban nubes extrañas y Jack mascaba chicle esperando el momento.

—¿No estás demasiado tranquilo? —le preguntó Ianto mirando su reloj.

—No hay porqué preocuparse —dijo Jack sonriéndole.

El suelo comenzó a temblar más fuerte y cayó un rayo en mitad de la calle. El rayo siguió pronunciándose y engordando. Jack miró a Ianto.

—¿Cómo estoy? —preguntó sonriente.

-Muy guapo —rio Ianto —. Aunque no sé porque te preocupa tanto tu aspecto…

Jack le sonrió una vez más y se aproximó decidido hacia la grieta. Un hombre, no muy alto, moreno de piel, con un largo bigote y vestido con pieles de pelo de animal, apareció en el centro del rayo y avanzó hacia Jack. Llevaba un arma parecida a una metralleta apoyada en un hombro.

—Atila, amigo mío —le dijo Jack sonriente —. Yo que tu me quitaría esos abrigos. Te vas a asar.

El hombre, le miró sorprendido. Bajó el arma y le miró.

—Capitán Jack Harkness, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó admirado por la presencia del hombre.

—Evitar que mates a cientos de personas —explicó apoyando una mano en su hombro.

—Soy "_El azote de Dios" _capitán. Es mi deber como Rey conquistar tierras.

—No lo niego Atila, pero esta no es tu época. Debes de regresar allá donde perteneces. Estar aquí es peligroso —explicó Jack.

—¿Peligroso? Tengo armas que evitarán que alguien se me interponga…

—No lo niego. Pero la tecnología que este mundo presenta es superior a lo que tu y tus hombres podéis soportar —dijo Jack mientras miraba a uno de los soldados de Atila.

El soldado, se quitó uno de los guantes y se acercó a la farola. Acarició el metal y fue bajando la mano hasta toparse con unos cables sobresalidos y pelados. Atraído por el brillo del cobre los tocó. El chispazo fundió la farola. El solado apareció muerto en el suelo.

Jack ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Atila por favor, dame las armas y vuelve a casa —pidió Jack acariciándole el rostro.

El mongol suspiró pesadamente, y tras gritar una orden, tiraron las armas en el suelo.

—Tienes que pasar más por casa Jack —le dijo mientras se ajustaba el abrigo —. Mi mujer desea verte y mis hijos te echan de menos. Quieren jugar contigo de nuevo a las cartas.

Jack rió.

—No te preocupes, cuando vea al Doctor, me pasaré por allí. Adiós Atila.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la cabeza y desapareció tan repentinamente como había ocurrido.

Gwen e Ianto inmediatamente se acercaron para recoger las armas. Jack se colocó los tirantes y se dirigió a los policías.

—Buen trabajo chicos —les dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Luego, olvidando al resto de su equipo, se fue directamente a Ianto y le besó.

—Bien. Creo que hay aún mucha noche por delante y no nos vamos hasta mañana. Así que… Aprovechemos el tiempo —le dijo, y cogiéndole de la mano, desapareció tan repentinamente como lo había hecho Atila y los hunos.


End file.
